Our Scars Remind us that Our Past is Real
by Kerya
Summary: Marco is sure he's gay... well, mostly. The beating from the homohaters he received a little more than a year ago is still fresh in his mind when he gets another run in. This time, there's more than his own life in danger.. Ellie's is too. Mellie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Desgrassi. All I own here is the plot.**

Kerya: Yay! My first fan fic on my new account! Please Read and Review!!

* * *

Marco opened the freezer door in search for food, it was lunch time and he was starving. The moment he took out a frozen TV dinner, his phone rang. "Hello? Marco," he answered.

"Hey!" the voice on the other end said happily. It was Ellie. "This summer is killing me!" Ellie said, "I am so bored!"

Marco laughed. "I completely agree, Ell.."

Ellie thought for a moment. "Wanna catch a late movie tonight? Jimmy and Paige are coming too…"

Paige… would Paige bring Dylan? "W..what about Dylan?"

"I told Paige to leave him at home."

Marco sighed with relief, after catching Dylan cheating on him that's the last thing he needed. "Thanks Ell. What time is the movie?"

"The latest showing is 10:30, so meet us there at 10:15?"

Marco smiled, "Sure."

"Alright," Ellie said. "See you then?"

"Right, Ciao."

-

Ten o'clock was rolling around. Marco decided to walk to the theater, exercise never hurt anyone.

Marco was walking for a bit, he checked his clock on his phone. He still had plenty of time; it was only 10:05.

Marco suddenly tensed up and walked faster when he realized where he was. A little over a year before, he was bashed on that street in the grass.

Marco stopped suddenly. _'Oh, damn… not again...'_ he thought. He was hearing footstep behind him. The footsteps were trying not to be heard.

Marco speed up his pace even more… a little to late. A strong hand pushed him forcefully to the cement sidewalk. "Hey, you! Pretty boy! I'm walking here!"

Marco tried to get himself off the ground while murmuring, "I-I'm sorry… I didn't-"

As Marco pulled himself to his knees, the man pushed him back to ground with his foot. "Oi! Hey, guys! I've seen we've seen this pretty boy before!" The guy picked him up by his collar, "This is that boy who got away."

Marco's mind started to panic as he remembered the last time he saw these guys. "Hey, boss! Let's see how much he squirms!"

-

Next thing poor Marco knew he was in some abandoned warehouse in Lord-knows-where; he was tied up by his wrists to the low ceiling, his feet about a foot or so dangling off the ground.

"Guess what, pretty boy? We got a _new _toy..." the guy who was apparently the leader motioned to one of his buddies who pulled out a silver pistol. ((A/N: SHINY!!!))

Marco gave a small gasp, where they going to _shoot _him?

The leader smirked. "Don't worry, pretty boy, we're not going to use this quite yet… we have another toy we want to play with..." The leader grabbed a black handle and pulled out a sharp kitchen knife.

"Y…you don't want to do this..." Marco stuttered, desperate to get away.

The leader slit Marco's upper left arm with slight anger, "Don't tell me what I want!!" Marco let out a yelp of pain.

Marco's phone suddenly rang. _Oh no… Ellie..._

One of the leader's buddies got the cell out of his pocket. "Oh… it's a _girl."_

The leader smiled. "A girl?" He snatched the phone.

He answered it on speaker. "Hello?"

The voice sounded slightly confused. "..is Marco there?"

"He can't talk right no-" the guy stopped himself. "Why yes, he is, but you have to come down here and find him.."

"No!" Marco yelled, stronger than he was. "No! Ellie do-" Marco yelled out as one of the buddies stabbed him in his stomach.

"MARCO?" Ellie yelled.

"Yes, Ellie, that's your buddy Marco. Do you want to save him? Come down to the abandoned warehouse near the drug store."

Ellie sounded on the verge of tears. "I'm coming, Marco… Don't worry.."

"No… El..Ellie.." Marco whispered, his voice growing weaker from blood loss.

'_They're going to kill me…' _he thought. _'They're going to kill me. And after that, they're going to do something much worse… They're going to kill Ellie.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Many thoughts were going through Marco's mind. _Oh my God. Oh my God. They stabbed me… they really stabbed me. Oh my God… I'm bleeding… Oh no… Ellie… They're going to kill me… They're going to kill Ellie._

The leader hung the phone hung and turned to Marco. Marco was on the edge of passing out, his consciousness going in and out. _No… Stay awake. You pass out, you die._

"What does this girl mean to you, pretty boy? You're gay. You don't need girls, do you?"

Marco took in a few breaths. "She… she's my friend. You… you hurt her an…and you're a dead man."

The man laughed. "You not really in any position to be making threats, pretty boy."

Marco gritted his teeth. "Did you not hear me? L..Leave her alone."

The man got irritated. "Did you not hear _me? _Your not in any position to make any threats." The man dug the knife threw Marco's arm and quickly pulled it out.  
The pain came as a new shock to Marco. When the man stabbed his stomach, it was deep, but not _that_ deep. This was going all the way threw his arm. _H…holy Shit.. _

"Marco?? Marco?!" Ellie's voice echoed threw the room.

"No…" Marco whispered. "Ellie.."

Ellie spotted Marco. Marco looked worse than he felt. He has several cuts from the guys trying to drag him into the room and tie him up on top of his wounds. "Oh God, Marco."

Marco shook his head. "Ellie… please.. go..." he managed to get out.

The man regained his post by Marco and took out the gun. "Yea, Ellie. Go. But if you do, poor pretty boy Marco gets shot." He held the cold metal to Marco's bare shoulder; they had removed Marco's shirt.   
Ellie started to step forward. Two of the guy forced her to the ground, her hands behind her.

"Ellie!" Marco yelled the best he could.

Ellie looked up helplessly at Marco. "Let him go," she said. "Let him go and you can have me."  
Marco gasped slightly. "Ellie…"  
The man laughed. "Let him go? But it's so fun to torture him!" He cut the ropes around Marco's wrist and let him fall to the ground. The man picked him up and, with great strength, threw him against the wall where he fell to the floor, motionless.  
Ellie gasped when she heard a snap. _I hope that wasn't his neck…  
_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" she yelled. One of the guys holding her down kicked her.   
Marco's eyes slowly opened, his glaze on Ellie. His voice was hardly a whisper, "E… Elli.."

Sirens were now heard.  
"You little bitch!" the man yelled, "You called the cops!" His buddies let her go to run, leaving the leader alone. As a last minutes thought before he ran, without aiming at anything, he shot the gun at Marco. His butt was outta there.  
"MARCO!" Ellie yelled. She crawled over to Marco. The gunshot had hit his leg.

Ellie gently turned him over and kept him sitting up by supporting him. Marco's eye's were closed again. "Marco..?" she whispered. "Marco?"  
Marco's breathing was quick and shallow as the sirens got closer. Marco's eyes blinked open. "Ell… Ellie?" he said softly. "I'm s..sorry.." A small tear ran down his cut face. "I.. I c...can't.. "  
Ellie started crying. "No… Marco… Don't say that.." She took Marco's limp hand. "Whatever you do, don't stop fighting, Marco.."

Marco couldn't stay awake any longer, another tear ran down his cheek as his eyes closed.  
_No… Marco.. don't die… Please… you might not return my feelings, but I love you.. You can't die._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Sorry I didn't say anything on Chappie 2. I was in a hurry when I put it up. Chapter 4 is going to be the last one. Read and Review!!!

* * *

_He'll be okay… He'll be okay… _

_What's that?? Oh my God! He's waking up!_

Marco woke to the steady beeping heart meter and no feeling what-so-ever in his legs. He was getting oxygen through his nose from a little tube.

He started to try and sit up, but a sharp pain in his back held him down. "E...Ellie??" he asked. "Ellie??"

He heard a chair scuffle. "Oh my, God, Marco. You're awake!"

Marco sat up causing his back a lot of pain. "Marco! You're going to hurt yourself!"

Marco paid her no attention and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Ellie! I thou… thought he was going to kill you… I thought he was going to kill me." His voice was hoarse.

Ellie forced him to lie back down. "They almost did, Marco." Ellie looked down at him; He was crying.

"Do you _know _how scared I was?" He whispered, his voice scratchy.

Ellie glanced down at his hands that were slightly pale… they were shaking.

Marco closed his eyes as tears fell down his cheeks. "I… I can't believe it happened again…" He turned his neck to look at Ellie, "What is so wrong with me that this has happened to me twice?"

Ellie wiped some of the tears off Marco's face. "Nothing is wrong with you…"

"Ellie!" Marco yelled, his eyes tearing up more, "They almost _killed _me!"

Marco took short, quick breaths, yelling like that hurt him.

Ellie could hardly stand seeing him like that. She took his hand. "Marco, you're going to be okay."

He shook his head and met her eyes. "No, Ellie, I wouldn't be." His eyes were bloodshot. "Do you know what they did to me? They tortured me Ellie…" He took a deep breath. "For one, they stabbed me in the freaking stomach and my arm. They shot me in the leg. They _shot _me. Do you know big that is?" He sighed. "I can't even sit up with out hurting myself."

"They broke your spine in a few places…" Ellie whispered.  
"How do you know?" Marco asked.

"The nurse told me. Marco, you've been out for two days," Ellie answered.

Marco looked slightly shocked. "What else did she tell you?"

Ellie sighed. "That they broke one of your ribs and it cut into part of your lung and a vein and you have internal bleeding."

Marco let out a big sigh. "Great! What else do I need?" He fell quiet.

After a while he whispered, "Ellie?"

"What?"

He tightened his grip on her hand. "I'm scared…"

Ellie ran her free hand through Marco's jet black hair. "You'll be fine, I promise."

Marco sat up, pain running through every once of his body.

"Marco! Lay back do-" Marco cut her off by pressing his lips against hers.

When he drew back, he said, "That wasn't pretend."

The pain made him light-headed, so he lay back down.

"B.. But Marco, You're… you're.."

"Gay?" Marco finished. "I'm not so sure with you anymore, Ellie…"

Marco closed his eyes and his breaths came quicker.

"Marco? What's going on?" Ellie asked, worried.

"I.. I don't know…" Marco's words came in gasps. "Ellie… get the nurse… hurry.."

_Oh no… what is happening? Marco?? Marco? What is wrong?_

_No, nothing can go wrong… I'm getting closer to Ellie… I'm starting to figure out how I feel about her… what is happening to me?_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this last chapter's so short. Hope you all like it! I'm planning on typing another Mellie story here soon. Maybe when I get back from Hawaii.

* * *

Ellie was insisted by the doctors to go home for the night. "He's going to be in surgery till early morning," they had said. She did as she was told.

By then, Marco was back in his room. They removed the rib and did all they could to stop the internal bleeding.

Ellie slipped into his room about noon and sat beside his bed; his eyes were closed. Ellie laid her hand on his unhurt arm. "I'm here, Marco…" she whispered.

Marco didn't open his eyes, but blindly took her hand in his.

She again ran her fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him. "You're exhausted aren't you?" Instead of speaking Marco merely rubbed his thumb up and down the outside of Ellie's hand. Ellie understood. He needed someone there with him to make him feel loved, to help him get through everything so he could return to his normal self.

"I'll be here as long as you need me, Marco.."

Marco opened his meaningful brown eyes and looked at Ellie. "Thank you," he said, his voice raspy. "I… Thank you."

He closed his eyes again.

Marco smiled, "Ellie?"

"Hmm…?"

"I'm gonna be okay," he said, looking at her again. There were tears on the brims of his eyes.

Ellie smiled. "Yea… The doctors finished all your surgeries?" Ellie hoped the answer was yes. She had a sleepless night worrying sick about Marco.

Marco nodded. "Yea…"

Ellie tightened her grip on his hand. "That's great, Marco. I'm so glad." He seemed in a better mood than the day before. "Someone's happy."

Marco smiled. "Yea. You know why?"

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"I was watching the news and they caught the guys who did this to me."

Ellie smiled. "That's awesome, Marco."

Marco smiled again, mostly because of Ellie's smile. Ellie was happy to see the glint back in Marco's eyes so soon.

Marco closed his eyes again. With slight hesitation, Ellie bent over and kissed Marco's forehead. Before she could pull back, Marco returned it on her lips. "Ellie?" he whispered in her ear.

"What?"

"I can't be gay anymore.."

Ellie looked at his open brown eyes. "Why?"

Marco kissed her again, causing her to blush. "Because… I love you."

The End


End file.
